


A Princess in the Bullet Club

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blood, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Smut, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Is a long time friend of Matt & Nick Jackson and many other members of the Bullet Club about to join as a member? Who is this so called 'Princess' that has been teased while members talk in Being Elite video's. It is none other than Jimmy Jacobs “The Zombie Princess” What will come of this?





	1. Chapter 1

September 25th, a picture was taken. A picture that would change the life of Jimmy Jacobs. One would say is a harmless selfie, a picture with old friends, other wrestlers. But in the eye's of World Wrestling Entertainment? It was unprofessional and to some it seemed to be a few things, slacking off of work, promoting competition and going as far to say to push his own popularity. None of which Jacobs had been trying to do nor did he have the intention. All it had meant to be was a picture and hello to some old friends but in the end it would get him fired. 

Rumors of his release from World Wrestling Entertainment had since spread but it wasn't as quick, the company and Jacobs had done a decent job of keeping it quiet until the month of October. No one knew for a few days if the rumors were true or not that was until Jacobs made a interesting post on his Twitter and Instagram page of a new shirt that he had made of the selfie taken and the word 'Unprofessional' on it, and the picture on there looking like a newspaper. That was the most interesting way for the now released NXT writer to confirm the rumors. 

Who would have thought it would have been a picture that would be the so called final straw for the company to let Jacobs go? It had been said during the rumors that it had been their so called 'final straw' with the writer who had taken some time off not long ago due to some personal reasons, and it wasn't discussed fully on just what that was, had that been part of it or had that just been what someone had typed up to make the company sound better and make it seem like there was more to this than just the picture? Fan's have come to assume many things, even going as far as to make their own conspiracy stories over the real reason why Jacobs was fired, but all of it just boils down to one thing, the picture with the Bullet Club. 

October 10th, Ring of Honor and New Japan Pro Wrestling had a cross-brand pay-per-view in Chicago, Illinois. The night was coming to a close, the event had been beyond what fan's had seemed to expect. In the ring as the time was winding down, the Bullet Club.. A celebration for the group. Members of the highly popular club all gathering in the middle of the ring, Matt Jackson speaking up as he held firmly onto a microphone.

“What do you guys say we take a Bullet Club..... selfie?” 

Each member reacting with a surprised look upon their face, each looking to Matt Jackson, as he spoke up, pointing to Adam Page.

“Hey Page! Get your phone up. Come on!” 

Page seemed to shake his head as to say he didn't have his phone, and even other members would begin checking their pants and Matt would seemed to be shocked at this. 

“Wait.. wait what? Cody you got your phone so we can take a picture? Nick come on bail me out here! Kenny I know you got your..” 

Omega of course looking in his pants and Matt seeing more than what he wanted to. 

“Woah! Marty please! I mean.. certainly.. there's gotta be somebody here who has a phone that takes pictures for a selfie! Certainly one of you have a functional phone right? Wait a minute, wait a minute.. wait a minute! Is there someone.. wait!”

Matt pacing back and fourth in the ring before pointing out to the crowd. There in the crowd hidden among the fan's, Jimmy Jacobs, a former Ring of Honor wrestler who had just recently been fired from World Wrestling Entertainment for taking a selfie, a picture with the Bullet Club, with friends of his. 

“Wait! Wait wait.. What?!” 

Matt would say out as the camera turned to Jacobs who pointed to himself with his phone held up and a t-shirt that read unprofessional wrestler on it. In the background it could be heard, BJ Witmer who had been calling matches throughout the night say 

“What the...” 

As if he was seeing a ghost. His former tag team partner and bitter rival after many many years. Fan's would begin to move out of the way as Jacobs neared the barricade that separated fan's from the outside of the ring, his phone lifted up as he turned his back to the Bullet Club who gathered behind him, a picture would be taken as fan's cheered Jacobs name. After the picture each member of the group would give a high five as fan's continued cheering. A sound would be heard as the fan's fell quiet, tapping on a microphone as Nick Jackson now spoke up. 

“Hey, sorry we got your ass fired Jimmy” 

Jacobs would give a nod and slight shrug of his shoulders as the camera focused one last time on Jacobs before the pay-per-view ended. It was hard to believe that had just happened. Fan's and wrestlers alike seemed shocked. It had certainly turned out to be one hell of a televised event tonight and it wasn't over yet. Sure the event was over but the night was still young, and many things could still happen as Jacobs found himself making his way out of the emptied out stands. 

Here he would find himself around the merchandise stands, a all too familiar look for him. He had once had a table of his own selling pictures, shirts, dvd's and other things like the rest of the talent on this roster. Brown orbs would scan from table to table, stopping on the largest one of all, which just so happened to belong to the Bullet Club. A chuckle escaping him as he stood there, taking in familiar sights of the venue, and perhaps sticking around just to see if this night could get any better for him as he thought of what could be in store for him, what his future could possibly be..


	2. Chapter 2

It wouldn't take long for the fan's to gather around their favorite wrestlers and their tables, wanting pictures and autographs, a few even coming up to Jacobs to even welcome him back, well that was if he was coming back to Ring of Honor and the Independent wrestling circuit, which most fan's were hoping for as he posed with a few overly excited fan's who had also been waiting for the Bullet Club to make their appearance. 

Well it certainly wasn't long before Marty Scurll, Cody Rhodes, Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson, Kenny Omega and Adam Page made their way out, fan's could now be heard chanting. 

“Be Elite! Woop Woop!” 

Repeatedly as the group walked towards their large table for the six men to sit or stand behind as fan's gathered. Jimmy's eye's widened as he felt himself getting pushed and shoved a bit. It would be here he would feel the back of his shirt grasped and he was pulled behind the Bullet Club table by Matt Jackson. Blinking slightly, a look of utter confusion would appear upon Jacobs face as Matt and the rest of the Bullet Club grinned at him, this making Jacobs wonder just what the group was thinking. 

“Who wants selfie's with the Bullet Club and Jimmy Jacobs?!” 

All of a sudden Matt Jackson would yell out as he tugged Jacobs closer, a firm grip on his shirt as Jimmy blinked again, confused by all of this. The fan's seemed rather excited as they cheered, all getting their cell phone's on and markers for autographs after. Picture after picture taken with fan's, it seemed to bring a smile to Jacobs face as he got more comfortable with this and once Matt let go of him. 

The event was now over, the pay-per-view and the interactions with the fan's had come to an end. A deep breath escaped Jimmy as he found the nearest chair. His left hand lifting up and his fingers would brush through his dark hair as he chuckled to himself as he tried to make any sense of what just happened between him and the Bullet Club. None of that had actually been planned. 

“That.. was.. awesome!” 

A familiar voice came, Matt Jackson of course. Appearing in front of Jacobs, grinning from ear to ear as their eye's now met once Jimmy looked up. 

“Man you guys really are something else. I mean the selfie while I was in the crowd was awesome, but holy shit this was.. I have no word's!” 

Jacobs said with a slight chuckle as he shook his head. He had enjoyed it and that was obvious, but it had him confused and wondering if there was something more to this. Well that unasked question would be answered in a few minutes as the rest of the Bullet Club appeared with their bags in hand, Kenny standing in front of everyone as he cleared his throat. 

“Jimmy, we're heading to the nearest Denny's since they are open twenty-four seven. Want to join us? Chat, talk bullshit all that fun” 

A brow raised from Jacobs as he heard the offer. Now it wasn't new for him to be asked to tag along somewhere but for some reason he felt there was more to this offer than just food and regular chatting. Thinking to himself, he had no real other plans so why say no? It could be one hell of a time. A nod would come from Jacobs as he spoke. 

“Sure! I could use some good food and it has been a long time since we've all hung out. I mean sure back in September, but that was very short lived” 

The group would nod in unison before leading the way out, each would be going in their own vehicles, all following behind Kenny who would be the first to leave. The event had ended at around ten thirty and the fan's had stayed until about eleven, by the time the group had actually left it had just reached midnight, so there wasn't much traffic to worry about as they made their way to the nearest Denny's establishment. 

Each pulling in, one right after the other beside one another in the almost empty parking lot. The only other cars there were likely the staff who worked this late shift. Jacobs taking his keys from his car as he turned it off, exiting with his pink purse in hand. He would quickly be joined up with Matt, Nick and Marty while Kenny, Adam and Cody took a little while longer to get out of their cars. 

“Man I swear this is the only place you all ever eat at” 

Joked Jacobs as the four of them shared a laugh before joined by the last three remaining members of the group. Kenny gestured towards the door before they would all walk together to head inside. It had been awhile since Jacobs had gone to a Denny's, and well with his new recent change in his lifestyle, now being a vegan, he was unsure just on what he would get, a salad most likely, he was sure they had one here, what place didn't have a salad? 

A large booth in the back would fit all of them, it was a slight rounded one in a corner in the back. Jacobs would find himself sitting almost directly in the middle with Matt, Marty and Kenny on the left of him and Nick, Adam and Cody on the right of him. Each handed a menu as a waitress came up once realizing the large group showing up at this strange hour. 

“I have a good idea I know what half of you are getting off this menu” 

Jacobs would say out as he looked to each member who had raised brows, curious on what was on his mind, but of course Marty would be the first to say it, only confirming Jimmy's assumption.

“Grand Slamwich!” 

Marty would say out loud, causing the waitress to jump slightly. Matt would follow with the same response, followed by Nick, Adam Kenny and Cody all saying the same thing, only difference was a drink or two. Only one left to choose was Jimmy, who the group looked at, all wondering if he would order the same. Clearing his throat feeling a tad uncomfortable with all the eye's on him as he thought of just what to get. 

“Well I assumed right, all getting the same thing. Looks like I'm the one to do something different. Once again be a rebel I guess. I'll take a Cranberry apple chicken salad, just no chicken.. and a water” 

This seemed to throw the group off a bit at what Jacobs had just ordered. It was obvious they didn't know of his new life change. Once the waitress wrote all this down and left, each member would look to Jacobs before looking to one another. Silence. Well that couldn't be good could it? Jimmy had no idea as he sat there with his hands on his lap. 

It would be Kenny Omega who would finally break the silence as he cleared his throat. 

“So Jacobs, you're no longer under World Wrestling Entertainment's thumb, you're a free man, free to do what you want now, we were thinking after what you did with us, why don't you return to Ring of Honor and...” 

The waitress had returned with their drinks, interrupting their talk as she placed each drink down. Kenny falling silent until she left. Jacobs though, hearing what had been said, the wheels in his mind were already spinning and the thought of returning to Ring of Honor was something he highly wanted to do but.. what would he do there? Kenny would have that answer. 

“Okay as I was saying before that happened.. you should return to Ring of Honor. We'd love to see you back, hell the fan's reaction to you showing up tonight proved that they would love to see you back.. and I swear Witmer about shit his pants when he saw you. Fuck it I'm not going to beat around the damn bush, Jacobs! You should join the Bullet Club!” 

Jimmy's jaw dropped, staring at Kenny with his mouth ajar as each member grinned. Had they all discussed this just prior to the interactions with the fan's? If so, now the selfie pictures with fan's made a whole lot of sense now. Jacobs sat there speechless, before Matt nudged his shoulder, causing him to clear his throat before his right hand would lift up from his lap and wrap around the cold glass of ice water. Sipping it a bit before setting it down to speak. 

“I have been in a lot of groups in the past... Lacey's Angels, The Decade, The Flood, S.C.U.M, Age of the Fall.. you really think I'd make a good member of the Bullet Club?” 

Jacobs questioned as he looked to each member. Would he really be a good member of the group? Sure he had been rather messed up when he was part of certain groups but this.. this was the Bullet Club. A grin appeared on each of their faces as their food arrived, the waitress quick to leave them to eat, but before anyone would dig in, Kenny would speak up again.

“I think you'd fit right in. Matt, Nick, Marty, Cody and Adam agree with me. I am the leader after all, so all you have to say is yes and you're in” 

As soon as Kenny finished speaking they all dug into their food, likely to give Jimmy time to think all of this over. Jacobs remained silent as he ate, only sounds heard from the group was exactly that and the sounds of their glasses being set down every once in awhile, until all of them finished. Jacobs had yet to give an answer and it seemed Matt would start looking to Jacobs, watching.. just waiting for an answer. He seemed to want him to say yes, they all seemed to want him to. 

“You know what? I'll take you guys up on that offer. It has been far too long since I've been in the ring and been in a group of guys that actually get me, well that and can deal with me.”

Jacobs would say with a slight chuckle, before feeling a pat on both sides of him on his shoulders. A princess in the Bullet Club.. who would have ever thought?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since Jimmy Jacobs had met up with the members of the Bullet Club and had accepted the offer of being the newest member. His first real appearance wouldn't happen until the newest video of 'Being Elite' uploaded on their popular Youtube page that many fan's excitedly waited for. 

On it would be more of a look, a better look of what had happened when he had come out to see old friends during their RAW invasion. He had jumped into the arms of a few members, and they had spoken for more than what many had first seen, but it was what was seen next with his appearance at the Ring of Honor 2017 Global Wars pay-per-view, that fan's would actually hear Jimmy Jacobs say the following word's on camera. 

“Totally worth getting fired for!” 

It had been a bit of a shock to the fan's who hadn't been in attendance for the pay-per-view to hear such word's get uttered by the wrestler. Unprofessional, what he had done could certainly be seen as that but to many others it was just seen as his way of spending time with old friends, but now he was free. Once an owner of spandex, then an owner of suits and now Jimmy Jacobs was now the owner of his own life.  
Since the video had been uploaded, much had changed for Jacobs. He was once again an Independent wrestler and he was already getting booked for shows. He had yet to make an appearance on Ring of Honor since that pay-per-view, but that would change in due time, for now he was having fun just being able to step foot in a ring once again. 

It had been so long since he had wrestled, his time in World Wrestling Entertainment had been behind the scenes with writing and doing a few on camera cameo's but he had never been given the chance to show his ability in the ring and it had all been because he was too short. In a video some year's prior to this all happening he had made a video, one he at first regretted making because of how emotional it showed him being, crying on camera, and while some fan's judged him for it, he thought in the very end it needed to be uploaded. 

He had mentioned the company likely not allowing him to wrestle because of his height and he had in fact been right, it hurt him when he had realized that when his time did finally come and the billion dollar company finally took the time to look at him, to give him the time of day, but it had only been for his writing skills, and he had come up with some great idea's.. but now things were back to normal and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

A few matches had taken place since the last time he and the members of the Bullet Club hung out, but now big plans were in the works, his first appearance as a member of the Bullet Club was coming and he needed to make a splash. His return to Ring of Honor was coming..


	4. Chapter 4

It had been kept a secret from the fan's of Ring of Honor that The Zombie Princess was making a comeback. He had been wrestling for a few other companies since his two year break from being in the ring, but he showed no signs of ring rust. It was almost as if he had never left. Being back, doing what he loved once again, it brought the biggest smile to his face, but now he needed to return to the one company that he truly cared the most about, Ring of Honor. 

Tonight was the night. It was finally happening, his return. The Bullet Club was scheduled to have some ring time at the end of the show and they announced that they had a surprise in store for the fan's and the other wrestlers, no one outside of the group knew nor did anyone figure out just what the Bullet Club had planned. As the last match came to an end, their theme song played, fan's cheered and shouted out the all too popular Bullet Club chants before Marty Scurll raised a hand to quiet the crowd. 

“Fan's and fellow wrestlers of Ring of Honor, tonight we promised you a surprise and we tend to deliver! On social media and at signings we have been asked just what do we have planned, just what is our surprise. Many of you have guessed, tweeting at us some of them and all have been wrong. I could just come out and say it, but there would be no fun in that..” 

A wide devious grin would appear upon Marty Scurll's face as he lowered the microphone and fell silent. Each member of the Bullet Club, from the Young Bucks, Cody Rhodes, Kenny Omega, Adam Page and Marty Scurll now pointed to the the big screen and the ramp and there, music blasted through the building. Goodbye Horses played throughout the arena for a few moments before a all too familiar face appeared on the ramp. 

Jimmy Jacobs, his hands out stretched on either side of him. His hair combed back and upon his head, a bright silver tiara. A long black coat with fur, long black tights with blue down the side. The Zombie Princess had returned, and it caused the fan's to erupt with applause and chants of his name could be heard in between the music as it played while he made his way down the ramp.

The fan's and even the commentators were questioning if this was the Bullet Clubs surprise for the night. Was Jimmy Jacobs the big surprise they had kept quiet? With how each member reacted to seeing Jacobs as he entered the ring, hugging him one by one before he leaped into the arms of Cody, Marty and Adam who held him up as he laid across their arms for a brief moment before being set down, certainly showed that he had certainly been their surprise. 

A wide grin would appear upon Marty's face as he held out the microphone for Jimmy to take. Jacobs was known for having a talent when it came to talking, from interviews to a promo to just about anything in ring or out, when Jimmy Jacobs talked, people listened. The fan's fell silent as Jacobs took the microphone from Marty. A deep breath would come from him. Jimmy Jacobs, was home. 

“Hello Ring of Honor! Have you missed me?!” 

Jimmy Jacobs would say out as he grinned from ear to ear while standing in the middle of the ring, his eye's scanning all over the arena as fan's cheered loudly. It certainly seemed like he had been missed. Chanting would replace the 'wooo' sound that the fan's had made just previously. Hearing fan's chant his name, it brought back so many memories, he was finally home. His right hand lifted up and the fan's fell silent. 

“It is great to be back. It has been two years, I've got to say since my return, I have gotten a boot to the face many times already, I've gotten hit with a steel chair, kinda hurt my finger, I was told it looks infected, that I should see a doctor, you know what? I probably should but I'm not gonna because I'm that kinda guy.”

The fan's knew Jimmy Jacobs that well that he would rather fix an injury on his own, instead of visiting a doctor and paying them to do it. Fan's cheered as Jacobs paused for a brief moment before he would speak up once more. 

“I just left a high paying stable and secured job with benefits to get beat up for a living. And I am the happiest I have ever been in my life.. and maybe that sounds corny but you know? I'm happy. Getting hit in the head with a chair is better than writing word's on paper.” 

Jacobs would fall silent again as fan's cheered upon hearing his last sentence. They were glad that he had been fired from World Wrestling Entertainment, he was back where he belonged. He was back in the ring where the fan's wanted him and where he truly wanted to be. Not behind some desk. 

“I missed punching people in the face, I missed getting punched in the face. I missed having a steel chair in my hand, the other guy with a steel chair and not knowing what the hell is gonna happen. I miss the violence. You know what I want? I want the most violent guy here. I want.. Punishment Martinez at Final Battle. And you know why they call me the princess?” 

Jimmy Jacobs would ask to the fan's, and to the Bullet Club who were grinning as they listened. Jacobs would look to each of them before Matt Jackson would speak into the microphone. 

“No Jimmy we don't, why don't you tell us?” 

Matt Jackson of the Young Bucks would say into the microphone as the rest of the Bullet Club looked curiously back at Jacobs waiting for him to give them the answer. The fan's patiently waiting for the answer as they remained silent. 

“Because just like a Princess, I always get what I want” 

The Bullet Club, the fan's and even the commentators were stunned at all that Jimmy Jacobs had said. From challenging Punishment Martinez to showing that he had not changed since his last appearance in a Ring of Honor ring. Oh but Jimmy wasn't done, not just yet. The show was almost over but there was a minute left to spare. The Zombie Princess had one more thing to say as he lifted the microphone up once again.

“Before we go off the air, for you all in attendance and all you watching at home. There is one more surprise in store for you all...” 

Jacobs would hand the microphone to Marty, before he would take his fur coat off. From there his hands would rip off a plain black shirt to reveal underneath.. a Bullet Club t-shirt. The fan's upon seeing it rose to their feet cheering and chanting with delight, while one of the commentators for the night, his former tag team partner and eventually enemy, BJ Witmer would react by taking his headset off and throwing it as he stormed off. Jimmy Jacobs had indeed made a big bang with his return to Ring of Honor. 

The camera would focus on Jimmy Jacobs as he pointed to his newly revealed shirt, while leaning back against Matt and Nick Jackson as they all posed together as the camera zoomed out farther and faded to black as the show came to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since his return to Ring of Honor, sadly much of his time had been spent with Impact Wrestling and other companies looking to hire him. His feud with Punishment Martinez would be through videos he made and posted, much like he used to several years ago. Oh the good old days of wrestling. His feud with Witmer and Moxley some of his best and he hoped to add this one to the list. 

However as time passed and the two had a few minor interactions, rumors flew that Martinez was going to sign with World Wrestling Entertainment right after the pay-per-view, Final Battle. This was disappointing to say the least. He was a fresh new talent and Ring of Honor had begun building him up to be another top star, but of course the big shots at WWE couldn't let that happen, they couldn't let another company be an actual competitor in this business. 

Snatching up much of the small companies talent, it had left many of those who had stayed or just re-signed with the company, to wonder of what the fate of Ring of Honor would be. No matter, Jimmy Jacobs would make do with everything that was going on and as he was given the last match with Martinez, and a victory, it would be a good way to start a real comeback, with a win over Punishment. 

Much had changed since Jacobs return, his style had changed when it came to how he dressed. He was known as the Zombie Princess and he would find a look that resembled that. As days passed and the pay-per-view drew near, his outfit was gathered up and packed away, ready for the fan's to see, for those in attendance and at home, they would be seeing a whole new version of The Zombie Princess, Jimmy Jacobs. 

Those days would sneak up on Jacobs quickly, the night of Final Battle was upon him and it was hard to believe that this would be his first victory in Ring of Honor since his return. Excitement filled him as he paced the locker room, all dressed and ready to hit the ring. Fan's were filling in the seats, this was a sold out show. The Addiction was up first, taking on another great tag team, The Briscoes, a good way to start the event. 

It had the fan's excited and on their feet for most of the match. In the end Briscoes would win. Up next would be Dalton Castle going against Cody Rhodes. While neither of these matches were for titles, the feuds that had been built up between each wrestler had done its job to entertain and keep the fan's interested. Match after match, and before long Jacobs versus Martinez was up next. 

Pacing the locker room, Jacobs would be greeted with a few smiles and pats on the back from fellow wrestlers welcoming him back, now that they had the very chance to do so. Fan's seemed to be enjoying this pay-per-view, hopefully that would continue as his match went on. Rushing to a mirror, he'd gaze into it, looking himself over making sure everything was perfect before he would make his entrance. 

His theme had changed many times over the years, but this would be something completely different for him and it made quite a lot of sense after the idea had been discussed between him and the creative teams of a few companies. A sudden knock on the door would alert him that he was up next. One last look in the mirror before he would make his exit of the locker room. 

Smoke would suddenly appear, making the area around the entrance curtain hard to see. Strange sounds to follow, groaning, the sound growing and before long out walked several strange looking men and women, their faces ripped up, their movements puzzled fan's, and now the commentators would speak up with shock, Witmer would be the first to talk. 

“What the hell is this?” 

His partner beside him, Ian Riccaboni to give a quick glance to Witmer as he watched the men make their way down the ramp. This was certainly different and it didn't take a genius to figure out just what was going on.

“Coming through the smoke.. I.. I see zombies.”

Each of them stumbling forward, with fake blood and peeling skin showing clearly on the camera's, as the cameramen dared get close enough to show. Fan's were puzzled by this, but at the same time interested to see just what would happen next. Witmer would speak up as he shook his head. 

“Is Rick Grimes here?” 

Chimed in Witmer as he looked on. More and more 'zombies' would appear, men and women of all ages, and clearly you could hear the word 'brains' being uttered out in between groans, as they made their way down the ramp, as the smoke began to fill around the ring. 

“The smoke is beginning to fill the arena, we have zombies walking around the building..” 

This was quite unusual and the dark toned music that slowly started to play would make both Riccaboni and Witmer turn their attention to the ramp. Jacobs stood behind the curtain, one final deep breath before he slowly made his way through the curtain and out into the view of fan's. His skin was gray, with what appeared to be rotting skin, and dried blood all along his shown skin, while the rest of it was covered by a black and pink dress, that tied in the back and had been tailored to fit him and most of the top taken off. Black boots with pink laces to match his rather odd attire. 

A silver necklace around his neck, blood stained as the camera showed, once it zoomed in. On his head a shining silver tiara. His head tilted back, eye's closed and his arms stretched out to each side of him, as the fan's began to cheer. Closer the camera would get to Jacobs, showing the blood around his mouth. Riccaboni would take a second as the fan's noises died down, before he'd speak up. 

“Well he calls himself The Zombie Princess, so if the shoe fits..” 

Slowly Jacobs would make his way down the ramp, keeping his eye's closed for a tad longer. This was quite the different appearance for Jimmy Jacobs, but even so, the fan's seemed to find it fitting for him. Of course not everyone was so thrilled with it and Jacobs had expected this, either way it was his choice and he would stick to it. 

Inside the ring Martinez waited, he had been previously announced and the look on his face showed confusion and annoyance with how slow Jacobs was being with his entrance. His eye's slowly opened as he neared ringside, stretching out his hand and grasping the ropes, he'd pull himself up. The fan's cheering as Jacobs and Martinez stared at one another. 

Jacobs would slowly raise his arms up, as the song slowly changed to goodbye horses, and slowly he would begin to fall backwards. His 'followers', the zombies that had come out before him would now catch him, carrying him around the ring as Martinez simply stood in the ring, watching this nonsense. Witmer snorted as he watched this, unsure of what he could say, which the fan's didn't seem to mind. Riccaboni spoke up once more as Jacobs was carried around the ring. 

“You fan's wanted Jimmy Jacobs, you got Jimmy Jacobs, in a whole new light!” 

Fan's clapped as his theme song continued to play, helped up by those who had carried him, he stood outside the ring, a hand gripping firmly one of the ropes. Letting go, one hand held up into the air as the other pointed towards Martinez, moving it slightly as he pointed, keeping his eye's focused on Punishment, who stared back. 

Quickly Jacobs turned, his back against the ropes and his hands switching positions, as the fan's began to cheer and sing out part of his theme song, Jacobs starting to dance slightly as he glanced to each part of the arena, out at the fan's who were in attendance. 

“I have to wonder right now, what the hell is Punishment Martinez thinking..”

Witmer finally spoke up, as he shook his head, while watching Jacobs walk along the edge of the ring, bobbing his head, right before the music died down. The 'zombies' around the ring would wander back where they came from and Jacobs would jump down from the top turnbuckle, that he had perched himself up on for a mere moment. 

“This match is for one fall, weighing in at 251 pounds, from New York City... Punishment Martinez!” 

Announced Bobby Cruise, who had been standing alongside Martinez the entire time this was going on. Punishment finally moving from where he had stood since Jacobs entrance, would be announced next, Bobby Cruise raising the microphone up once again to announce Jacobs.. 

“And his opponent, weighing in at 169 pounds, from Parts Unknown.. Jimmy Jacobs, The Zombie Princess!”

A mixture of boos and cheers would come from all over the arena for both wrestlers. The bell would ring and the match was on. Jacobs would stare up at Martinez who towered over him at six-foot-six, while he was only five-foot-seven, the height difference was quite noticeable. Fan's stared, thinking this match would either be a cat and mouse chases around the ring or a quick death match for Jacobs.. how wrong they would end up being.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update this fic. A lot has changed within Ring of Honor, such as Witmer and Martinez leaving for the WWE, so that will be changed down the line in the next chapter. I am also aware of the changes within the Bullet Club and the new Elite stuff going on. That will also come into play in another chapter!


End file.
